The New Girl In Town
by LindsLovesOrton13
Summary: AJ Lee moved from New Jersey to Chicago because of her mom's job relocation. She loved her live in New Jersey! But then she meets Phil. Will there be sparks? Find out in The New Girl In Town. Multicouple! AJ/Punk, Kelly/Randy, Kaitlyn/Sheamus, Mike/Maryse and more...
1. Awful Car Ride

"Mom do we have to move?" whined AJ as her mother continued to pack the kitchen supplies away.

"Yes AJ we have to move, now don't ask again." Her mother said, then she stopped for a second and looked at her "Did you finish packing yet?"

AJ played with her hair and answered "I just have to pack up the last of my comics."

Her mother continued and said "Okay, but hurry up. We're leaving in a few minutes." She finished packing up the kitchen supplies and walked to AJ and hugged her and said "I'm sorry hunny, I know you love it here, but we need the job and I promise you'll love it in Chicago!"

AJ smiled and hugged back. She nodded and ran upstairs.

When she walked in her room her eyes filled with tears and remembered all happy memories in her house. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

AJ walked to her bookshelf and got the last comics and put them in a box that labeled "_AJ's Comics"_ She smiled and took the duck tape and sealed it shut.

"At least I get to read you guys on a long awful road trip." She laughed sightly and kissed the top of the box.

She then heard "AJ! Are you ready to go?" Her dad shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm ready!' She shouted back.

The brunette picked the box up and looked one last time and blew a kiss and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Sheamus and Kaitlyn were at a Chicago at a Chick- fil- A eating at booth near the window.

"I love their food here! Thanks for bringing me Sheamus!" She smiled as she thanked him.

The Great White smile back "You're welcome laddie." He and Kaitlyn were best friends but he wants them to be more then friends.

She finished eating and threw her food away then she saw something in the corner of her eye. _Eve._

Eve Torres was her best friend but Eve got jealous of Kaitlyn because she stole Kelly from her.

Kaitlyn walked back over to Sheamus and sat down. Eve came over to them and said in a disgusting tone "Well, well, well if it isn't best friend stealer Kaitlyn."

Sheamus looked between the two and spoke up "Hey Eve!"

Eve looked at him and said "Hey Sheamus! What are you doing with that?" She said gesturing to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn finally spoke up and stood next to the jealous brunette "Eve I do not know what your problem is but your big ego is messing up your empty head in there."

The brunette fired back and said "_My _ego is big?" She laughed "My problem is you stole my best friend away from me! You just go back to your little date with your boyfriend right there!" She said with a smirk.

Kaitlyn had enough. She got a cup of Coke and poured it on Eve.

Eve squealed and jumped up and down. Causing everyone in the restaurant to look at them in surprise.

She looked at the Irishman who was laughing hysterically with Kaitlyn doing the same.

* * *

Kelly and Maryse were at Kelly's house in her room doing their nails and talking about boys.

"So how are you and Mike doing?" Kelly asked the Canadian.

She answered "Good. I really love him he's just so cute! So have you asked Randy out yet?"

Kelly sighed "No not yet, I just don't think he likes me back..."

"Awwww! I'm sorry. I could ask him for you?! She asked.

The blonde said "No. I'll ask him tomorrow but thanks for asking."

Maryse smiled "That's what friends are for!" She said while she fist punched Kelly.

Kelly laughed at the other blonde and heard a knock at the door and left to see who it was, with Maryse following her.

They opened the door to find Mike and Randy standing there. "Hey ladies!" Mike said smiling at them.

"Mikey!" Squealed Maryse kissing him.

Kelly smiled and hug Randy "Hey Randy!" He hugged back.

"Hey Kelly! What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We were just doing our nails..." She said smiling at long time crush.

Mike looked at Kelly "Can we join? We're bored.."

Maryse smiled and answered "Sure!"

Randy look at Kelly and asked "Hey Kelly can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kelly looked at him confused and said "Sure..."

They went into her room and he asked nervously "Kelly would you, um... go on a-a date with me?"

She smiled wide and answered "Yes!"

They went back to Mike and Maryse who were putting in a movie and asked "Want to watch _Ted_?"

Randy and Kelly nodded and walked over together holding hands and sat on the couch cuddling.

Maryse saw this and put up a thumbs up to Kelly. She was happy for Kelly. Mike kissed the top of her and she smiled and cuddled up to him. In just a few minutes they all fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**2 Days Later..**

* * *

AJ woke up to a bright sun in the morning. She sat up and looked around.

"Good morning sweetie!" Her mother said

"Are we there yet?" Whined the tired brunette.

Her mom look at the GPS "Almost just 2 more minutes, just read one of your comics."

AJ's face lit up and she grabbed the scissors and cut the box open, once it opened she grabbed the one comic she loved _"The New_ _Avengers"_ she opened it up and started reading.

She looked up for a second and saw their new street name. _Maverick.  
_

Her dad drove up to a red house and parked the car in the leafy driveway. Her parents got out of the car and got the boxes in the back.

AJ got out of the car and stretched her body out after a long awful car ride for 24 hours.

Phil was sitting on his porch drinking some Coke, he saw the little brunette stretching out where her stomach was showing a little, he smiled.

AJ reached into the car to get her comic book box out of the hummer. It was the last box, her parents got the rest of the boxes. She walked to the front door and tripped on the curb, the box flew in the air while all the comics flying out with it.

Right new door Phil saw her fall and jogged over to her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked crouching next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said looking up to see a beautiful pair of green eyes she's ever seen before.

He helped her up slowly and put out his hand "I'm Phil." He said smiling.

She smiled back and shook his hand "AJ."

Phil looked beside her and saw many comics "You're into comics?" He said smirking.

She looked at the ground "Yeah just alittle..."

"No way! Me too!" he said excited he has never seen a girl into comics.

"Really?" She said light up.

"Yep. A fan my whole life!" He said smiling like a kid.

She smiled back "Awesome!"

They both looked in each others eyes, then stopped.

"Well see you around!" Phil said waving and leaving her.

AJ watched him leave and packed up the comics and walked into her new house.

She walked up the carpeted stairs and into her small room, and unpacked everything. She still thought about Phil.

After she unpacked she thought "_I'm gonna like it here"_ And she smiled.**  
**

* * *

**The end! I**** hoped you all liked it! I need more couples! Any requests? Oh and be sure to review! :)**


	2. First Day At School and Hurtful Words

**Next Monday**

**To Phil at School**

* * *

Phil was outside of the school with Sheamus, Kelly, Kaitlyn, Randy, Maryse. Mike, John Cena, Layla, Justin and Alicia.

"So yesterday Heath Slater slapped me and I was like come at me bro and ran away!" he said laughing with the others.

"John that's so hilarious!" laughed Layla.

Phil chuckled and look to his right and saw a short brunette climb out of a white van saying goodbye to someone. It looked exactly like that girl AJ. He figured out it was AJ and he waved over to her too come here.

AJ turned around and saw Phil and ran over too him. "Hey Phil!" she said out of breath.

"Hey AJ!' he said pulling her into a side hug. "Oh guys I almost forgot this is AJ she just moved here! AJ this is Sheamus, Kelly, Kaitlyn, Randy, Maryse, Mike, John Cena, Layla, Justin and Alicia.

"Hey AJ!" said everyone. "Hi." she said shyly.

"Finally another girl!" said the 5 girls together.

AJ giggled, "So what's your homeroom?" asked Phil.

AJ looked at her schedule "Um. Mr. Michaels. What about you guys?"

"All of us have him!" Justin said.

"Really?" AJ asked, everyone nodded excited. "Let's walk together!" exclaimed Mike. They all agreed and walked together into the school too homeroom.

"So AJ where did you move from?" asked Alicia. "New Jersey." AJ answered with a smile.

"Don't worry you'll like it here in Lincoln Park High School!" said Randy. All of them nodded with Randy.

They walked into room 543 and there was a short dude with a ponytail sitting at a chair.

AJ and the others walked to their desks. AJ sits next to Kelly. "Welcome back everyone I hope you enjoyed your summer break." said Mr. Michaels. "I'm going to take attendance please say 'here'."

"Mike Mizanin"

"Here"

"David Otunga"

"Here"

"John Cena"

"Here"

"Dolph Ziggler"

"Here"

"Phil Brooks"

"Here"

"Barbara Blank"

"Here"

"Victoria Crawford"

"Here"

"Paul Llyod"

"Here"

"Randal Orton"

"Here"

"Paul Wright"

"Here"

"Layla El"

"Here"

"Cheleste Bonin"

"Here"

"Stephen Farrelly"

"Here"

"Cody Runnels"

"Here"

"Maryse Quellet"

"Here"

"Milena Roucka"

"Here"

"Karlee Prez"

"Here"

"Curtis Hussey"

"Here"

"April Jeanette"

"Here" she said shyly.

"I heard about you. Are you new here?" he asked, AJ nodded. "What's your nickname?"

"AJ." she answered "Okay." He said writing it down.

She looked around the room, she saw a black headed guy look at her and winked at her. AJ gasped he licked his lips at her, she felt uncomfortable.

"Good morning students welcome back! I am Vince McMahon your principal for this year! Please stand for the pledge." said Vince.

After the pledge the bell rang for first period.

* * *

Everyone walked out of homeroom and too first period. AJ waited outside the door for her friends.

"Hey good looking!" said someone near her. She turned around and saw the same black headed guy, he walked over too her, "Hello my name is Cody you must be AJ." he said kissing her hand.

"Hi." she said annoyed, "Woah, woah calm down. I'll see you later." he said winking at her and walking away.

AJ rolled her eyes and kept waiting, they finally came out. "Hey AJ!" they all said, "Hey, what's you're guys first class?" Sheamus asked.

"Um. Chemistry. What about you?"

"Us too!" Layla said excited.

"Well all the boys have Math." Maryse said. "Oh okay!" AJ said. The girls hooked arms and walked together to Chemistry.

**In Chemistry**

They walked in room 657, too their desks and luckily enough they are all sitting next to each other.

"Good morning students" said a tall and tan man. "My name is Dwayne Johnnson." he smiled and waving

He took the role and starting teaching. AJ sighed listening to the boring lecture as she was she looked around she looked at Maryse and the girls passing notes, she saw Beth Phoenix and Natalya talking, and Rosa Mendes flirting with Alberto Del Rio.

AJ sighed again until she was passed a note from Layla and smiled. AJ smiled too and read the note:

_Hey the girls and I are going the mall wanna come with?_

_Layla _

The brunette looked at them and nodded while smiling. They smiled back, AJ was thinking about Phil.

_His Eyes_

_His Laugh_

_His Smile_

_His Body_

She smiled and sighed dreamily, _BRIIING! _The girls and AJ walked together to Advanced Language Arts. "Hey girls!" exclaimed the guys, "Hey!" the girls said. "How was Math?" asked Kelly "BORING!" screamed John, everyone laughed. "How was Chemistry?" asked Randy "Boring he was just talking about the Chemistry Table." said Alicia.

They walked slowly together into room 900 and walked to their desks, _Finally a seat near Phil._ A lady with blonde hair walked in on her phone "Yeah sweetie we can get coffee after work, oh my class is here, love you too, bye! Sorry class that was my husband, Welcome to Advanced Language Arts! My name is Trish Stratus." she said smiling. "Hello Mrs. Stratus" said everyone together.

AJ liked that class Mrs. Stratus was very fun and she was next Phil and the guys who made it fun the whole time. The one thing she hated was Cody and his crew are in that class.

She and Phil are the only ones in the group that are in Advanced Math with Mrs. McCool.

Now lunch she got a piece of Papa John's Pizza, ceaser salad, water and a cookie. She sat down with girls as they talked about who they like.

"So AJ who do you like?"

"Phil." she said with a small smile.

"I like Sheamus." Kaitlyn said.

"Cena." Layla said.

"Randy he asked m on a date!" Kelly said while they girls squealed.

"Congrates Kelly." AJ said with a smile.

"Thanks AJ!" Kelly said hugging her.

"I like Justin, he's so totally cute!" Alicia admitted.

They kept talking when a group of girls came up to them. "Hey AJ, I'm Eve!" said a tall brunette holding out her hand.

"H-Hi." answered AJ.

"Go away Eve." snapped Kaitlyn.

Eve turned her head to Kaitlyn "Make me! Oh! And how was your date with Sheamus?" she asked smirking.

"For the last time Eve it wasn't a date!" Kaitlyn spat.

"Sure it wasn't.." answered Maxine.

"So AJ where did you move from? UglyVille?" Eve asked laughing evilly with her crew.

Tears formed in AJ's eyes, the girls saw this.

The girls stood up and Eve stopped laughing and smirked while walking away with her crew.

"I wanna slap her so bad after what she did to us." said Kelly angrily. AJ giggled while tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay AJ." Maryse said while she wiped the tears off her cheeks. The girls had a group hug while AJ cried into the chest of Kaitlyn.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I was sick today and so I had a lot of time to type! I will try to type the next chapter this week! Oh and sorry about the spelling errors! Review:)))**


	3. You're Crazy! And Let The Games Begin

**In Gym**

Later that day AJ, Phil, Randy, John, Sheamus, Mike and Justin were in Gym. She looked around and saw Eve, Maxine, and Aksana bullying two brown headed twins.

"I'll be back." said AJ running toward them

"What kind of last name is Bella?" laughed Maxine.

"Yeah and you came from Ugly Ville like AJ?" laughed a evil Eve.

The Bellas sat there holding each other, crying.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" screamed AJ

Eve snapped her head towards her.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" questioned Eve.

AJ took a step forward, she was nervous but she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell on you!" said AJ bravely.

"Tell on me? What grade are you in? Second grade?" said Eve laughing.

AJ looked at the twins, looking on with wet faces from crying. They both gave a small smile. AJ smiled back.

"Do you want me to call your mommy? To get you some new crayons?" laughed Aksana.

AJ had enough. She slapped Aksana and speared her to the floor.

"AJ! AJ! Stop it!" Phil said running over to her and taking her off Aksana.

Maxine and Eve helped up Aksana who was holding her cheek. The brunettes and Phil helping up AJ.

"You're crazy!" screeched Maxine pointing at AJ.

AJ tilted her head to side and smiled crazily.

"This isn't over! We'll get you guys back!" told Eve angrily as her and her crew walked away. AJ knew the games had begun.

"AJ! What was that for! You're lucky that no teachers were watching!" said Phil a little upset.

The brunette turned around to Phil. "I know, I know. I'm sorry they just really peed me off." apologized AJ.

Phil hugged AJ and stroked her hair "It's fine. Just be care next time. Okay?"

AJ nodded and hugged him back. She let go off Phil and turned to the brunettes who were still standing there.

"Thanks back there." said one of them.

"It's fine. I'm AJ!" she said putting out her hand.

The one with a tattoo above her waistline shook her hand first. "I'm Brie and this is my twin sister Nikki."

"How do you tell each other apart?" asked AJ.

The Twins looked at each other, then at the shorter brunette "Well... I have a tattoo above my waist and Nikki doesn't." answered Brie.

"Okay. Got it!

"GROUP HUG!" yelled John.

Everyone laughed and hugged John.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! Thank you for all the reviews:) They make me smile :))) And who loved Eve and her crew getting a piece of their mind? ME! Hahaha. Review:P**


End file.
